The One Where Joey's Dad Returns and There's Boobies Again
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Mr. Tribbiani is back! Remember Joey's dad? well imagine if he were played by Sylvester Stallone what it would have looked like! Also imagine if Mrs. Tribbiani was played by Maud Adams and if sis Dina Tribbiani was portrayed by Shannen Doherty! well let's see what the Tribbiani's have in store for us!
1. Chapter 1

The One where Joey's dad returns and there's boobies again!

While Rachel and Ross plan to have a night out for just themselves, Phoebe tries to find herself a date, and Chandler and Monica also have a night out just the two of them, Joey wants to get himself a date but his plans are interrupted when his dad comes back into town! Worse the others don't even get to have one night to themselves because they end up at central perk but decide to talk things over and wonder where Joey is.

Rachel: where is Joey?

Monica: i know he's usually here.

Phoebe: he's probably at home trying to get himself ready for a date or better yet on the phone calling up a girl to ask her out.

Monica: i don't know does he seem like that type?

They all look up for a brief moment and nod their heads

All 5 of them: yeah!

At home

Joey is preparing himself for a date when the phone rings

He answers it

Joey:(on the phone) How you doin baby wanna have a night out just the two of us?

Mr. Tribbiani:(clears his throat) ahem Joey this is your dad!

Joey: oh hi dad sorry i just-

Mr. Tribbiani: i know what you were thinking like i was some broad you wanted to ask out i get it!

Joey: ok but why are you calling me?

Mr. Tribbiani: because i am coming over tonight so don't make plans!

Joey: what?! but dad i was-

Mr. Tribbiani: see ya in a bit!

Joey: but i-

Mr. Tribbiani hung up

Joey: and he hung up!

He hangs his phone up and paces back and forth for a while until there is a knock at the door

He answers it

Joey: dad!

Mr. Tribbiani: hi Joey!

Joey: uh what brings you here?

Mr. Tribbiani: nothin but i wanted to drop by and say hi!

Joey: well you are here already so uh what time do you have to leave?

Mr. Tribbiani: oh i'm not leaving until the end of this month!

Joey: huh?

Mr. Tribbiani: that's right you heard me loud and clear.

Joey: so i am stuck with you this whole month?

Mr. Tribbiani: yes that's right.

Joey: oh...well...that's...ummmmmm...cool!

Mr. Tribbiani: you don't sound too happy!

Joey: well...uh...are you still planning on making things right with mom?

Mr. Tribbiani: i'm thinking about it Joey!

Joey: but-

Mr. Tribbiani: well it is late so i'm gonna call it a night so goodnight!

Joey: do you need me to massage your shoulders or anything?

Mr. Tribbiani: goodnight Joey!

He goes to bed

Joey then paces back and forth and sneaks out to go to Central Perk

He gets there and is greeted by the others

Rachel: hey Joey!

Joey:(monotonous) hi!

Chandler: uh oh what's got you all upset now?!

Ross: this time?!

Joey: my dad is back in town!

Phoebe: ouch not so good of a reunion?

Joey: i don't mind my dad staying one night at the apartment but he'll be with me for the whole month and that's what i can't handle!

Chandler: wait your dad is staying at our apartment for the whole month?!

Joey: yes!

Chandler: oh no we're doomed!

Joey: unfortunately so!

Phoebe: well tell him to find his own little apartment to go into!

Joey: can't because he now wants to be near me!

Monica: what's so bad about that?

Joey: i feel like i am 4 years old all over again!

Phoebe: so what you're just gonna let your dad boss you around?

Joey: well no but-

Monica: sounds like you have always let your dad boss you around and you are too scared to tell him otherwise!

Joey: well uh you know you can't just say no to a parent but-

Phoebe: well now you can!

Joey: but i can't because my dad kinda scares me!

Ross: then try to make ammends with him without saying something you may regret.

Rachel: yeah!

Joey:(reluctantly) oh ok!

Soon they all go to their apartments and go to bed all except Joey who has to figure a way he can sleep without having to share his room with his dad but unfortunately he doesn't like sleeping on the couch near the windows and he doesn't like sleeping on the chair so he reluctantly decides to go inside his bedroom and sleep on the floor next to his bed where his dad is sleeping. Soon his dad starts snoring loudly and so loud it wakes Chandler up and Monica and Rachel from across the hall. They soon go in the hall.

Monica:(whispering) Joey keep it down i'm trying to sleep!

Joey:(whispering) it's not me that's doin it alright it's my dad!

Rachel:(whispering) oh yeah well next time put tape on his mouth!

Joey:(rolls his eyes) well i'll try to quiet him down!

He goes back into his and Chandler's apartment and into his bedroom

Joey:(whispering) psssst! dad hey dad!

Mr. Tribbiani:(in his sleep dreaming about actress Barbara Bach) kiss me Barbara(he pulls Joey towards him).

Joey: no it's me Joey!

Mr. Tribbiani:(wakes up) Joey what the hell?!

Joey: dad do me, Chandler, Rachel, and Monica a favor and quiet your snoring down!

Mr. Tribbiani: alright alright just as long as i get to sleep!

Joey: yes!

He goes back to sleep and Joey goes back out into the hall

Joey: ok i got him to quiet d-

Chandler:(walking out with a blanket and a pillow).

Joey: where are you going i quieted my dad down!

Chandler: i'm going to Rachel and Monica's because i can atleast get some sleep over there!

Joey: fine!

Soon the snoring starts back up

Joey: on second thought i'll join you!

He gets a pillow and blanket and goes with Chandler to Monica and Rachel's so they both can sleep there for the night.

The next day, Mr. Tribbiani wakes up to nobody in the house and comes over to Rachel and Monica's to see if Joey is there.

Knock at the door

Rachel: ok ok i'll get it.

Knock gets louder

Rachel: oh for the love of god Ross i-

She opens the door

Rachel: you're not Ross who are you?

Mr. Tribbiani: Joey's dad.

Rachel: oh hi Mr. Tribbiani how is-

Mr. Tribbiani: have you seen Joey?

Rachel: uh...

She sees Joey motioning for her

Rachel: wait right here.

She goes into her closet

Rachel: what Joey?

Joey: don't tell him i'm here!

Rachel: why?

Joey: because he'll want me to do all sorts of things for him and-

Rachel: Joey he's your dad!

Joey: Rachel please d-

Rachel walks out

Mr. Tribbiani: so where's Joey?

Rachel: closet.

Mr. Tribbiani opens the door

Joey: for god's sake Rachel i said for you not to tell him where i was!

Mr. Tribbiani: how long have you been in the closet?

Joey: all night because of your snoring!

Mr. Tribbiani:(rolls his eyes).

Soon Rachel goes to get into the shower and Chandler wakes up and also decides to get into the shower but unbeknowst to him Rachel is in there.

He opens the curtain

Rachel:(shocked) Chandler!

Chandler: oh god!

He closes it and runs out into the living room

Chandler: ok i just opened the shower curtain and Rachel was in there and i saw boobies!

Joey: what?!

Mr. Tribbiani: come again?

Monica: Chandler Rachel was in there!

Chandler: nobody told me and i barely just found out!

Mr. Tribbiani: you must feel pretty stupid right now!

Joey:(to his dad) ok that's a time out!

Mr. Tribbiani: what?!

Joey: like you used to do to me when i said my sarcastic remarks well i am doing it to you!

Mr. Tribbiani: but i-

Joey:(point to a chair in the corner) go sit over there Mister!

Mr. Tribbiani goes and sits on the chair and pouts

Joey laughs to himself

Monica:(slaps him) shame on you being mean to your dad!

Joey: well someone had to put him on a time out!

Soon time goes by and Rachel comes out of the bathroom a little mad at Chandler

Rachel:(comes out).

Chandler: i'm sorry Rachel don't throw nothin at me!

Rachel: you saw my boobies and-

She notices Joey and Joey's dad are in the same room and that Joey's dad is sitting on a chair in the corner

Rachel: uh Joey why is your dad sitting on a chair in the corner?

Joey: he's on a time out!

Mr. Tribbiani: which is too long!

Joey: you keep out of this!

Rachel: golly you don't have to be mean to your dad because Greens aren't mean!

Joey: well i'm a Tribbiani and Tribbiani's are mean when they need to be!

Rachel:(rolls her eyes).

Mr. Tribbiani: may i please come out of this stupid time out?

Joey: no!

Monica:(slaps him) Joey!

Joey: just kiddin yes!

Mr. Tribbiani:(comes over to Joey and pulls him by his ear).

Joey: hey hey hey what's the big idea?

Mr. Tribbiani: the big idea is that you put me in a time out!

Joey: oh come on like you didn't do that to me!

Mr. Tribbiani: oh hush!

They both walk out into the hall

Joey: ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! dude!

Mr. Tribbiani: don't dude me i'm not in the mood!

They get inside Joey and Chandler's apartment

Joey: what was the big idea pullin me by the ear?

Mr. Tribbiani: because you irritate me half the time!

Joey:(rolls his eyes).

After that Joey, Rachel, Ross, Chandler, Phoebe, and Monica go to central perk and Joey talks about on how he wishes his dad would leave already and make up with his mom!

Phoebe: Joey what has gotten you all cranky?

Joey: my dad visting me but not only that he is staying with until the end of this month!

Phoebe: so tell him to leave!

Joey: do you really want me to hurt his feelings? do you want to see an old man cry because it is not as funny as you may think it is!

Rachel: speaking of funny Chandler tell Ross what you did!

Chandler: i opened the shower curtain and saw her boobies!

Ross: well if you saw her boobies then she has to see your thing!

Chandler: really?

Ross, Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel: yes!

Chandler: fine!

Joey: ok i don't mean to be rude but my problem is a bit bigger than boobies!

Phoebe: look Joey what do you expect out of your dad?

Monica: yeah what do you want from him?

Joey: to make up with my mom so he can go back to living with her and i can have my life back!

Ross: why don't you go and talk to your dad and urge him to do so!

Joey: not a bad idea.

He goes back to the apartment but he runs so fast that when Mr. Tribbiani opens the door he falls flat on his face

Joey:(on the ground) OUCH!

Mr. Tribbiani: you ok?

Joey:(gets up) everything's great everything is peachy!

Mr. Tribbiani: Junior what's botherin you?

Joey: it's just that you and mom haven't made up and-

Mr. Tribbiani: and why should we?

Joey: just so(stops talking for a brief second)

in his mind

Joey: so you can leave and i can have my life back!

Outside of his mind

Joey: so that you can have happiness again and know that you and mom were always together even after your nest got empty!

Mr. Tribbiani: that's true but still i don't like the idea!

Joey: dad please!

Mr. Tribbiani:(reluctantly) very well!

Joey: THANK GOD!

Mr. Tribbiani: what?!

Joey: i mean thank god you and mom may be making up!

He then goes to a phone and calls his mom and tells her that his dad is going to make things right with her but when she calls back and Mr. Tribbiani answers he tells her no! uh oh!

Mrs. Tribbiani arrives and knocks on the door

Joey answers it

Joey:(excited) mom!

Mrs. Tribbiani: liar!

She slaps him across the face

Joey: uh come in?

Mrs. Tribbiani: you told me your father was planning to make things right well i called him back and he said he never had plans at all!

Joey: what?! but i-

Mrs. Tribbiani:(about to leave) bye Joey!

She walks out the door

Joey gets agitated

Joey:(yelling) DAAAAAAAAAAD!

Mr. Tribbiani:(comes out) alright alright what are you screaming about?

Joey: mom was just here and she told me you said you never had plans of making things right with her!

Mr. Tribbiani: yes that's true!

Joey: why?

Mr. Tribbiani: because i am not ready to make up with that wicked witch yet!

Joey: ok that's another time out!

Mr. Tribbiani: but i-

Joey:(points to his open bedroom door) go to your room mister and think about what you have done!

Mr. Tribbiani goes to Joey's room

Joey shakes his head in disbelief

Later on Mrs. Tribbiani comes by and this time Mr. Tribbiani opens the door

Mr. Tribbiani: hi Gloria!

Mrs. Tribbiani: hello Joe!

Mr. Tribbiani: uh why don't you come in!

Mrs. Tribbiani: ok!

She comes in

Mr. Tribbiani: i made coffee would you like some?

Mrs. Tribbiani: no thanks!

Mr. Tribbiani:(thinking about what Joey said) listen Gloria um i would uh like to make things(gulps) right.

Mrs. Tribbiani: really?!

Mr. Tribbiani: yes!

Mrs. Tribbiani: well meet me at central perk and we can talk about it!

She leaves and then Rachel stops by

Knock on the door

Mr. Tribbiani opens the door

Mr. Tribbiani: may i help you?

Rachel: oh i am here to see Chandler.

Mr. Tribbiani: i think he might be in the shower!

Rachel: ok!

She goes into the bathroom and pulls the curtain open and sees Joey instead of Chandler

Rachel opens the curtain

Joey:(screams) AHHH! RACHEL!

Rachel:(screams) AHHH! sorry Joey!

She closes it and runs outside the bathroom

Mr. Tribbiani: uh-

Rachel: don't ask!

Chandler:(comes out) what happened?

Rachel: you! i was supposed to see your thing!

Chandler: i'm sorry but my thing was in there with me!

Mr. Tribbiani:(nonchalantly shakes his head and rolls his eyes).

Joey:(runs out in a towel with soaped up hair) Rachel what the hell what that about?!

Rachel: i was supposed to see Chandler's thing!

Joey: well you didn't you saw mine!

Rachel: uh Joey?

Joey: what?

Rachel: you do know your dad is standing over there!

Joey: huh i-

He looks over to his left

Mr. Tribbiani:(waves his hand) yeah i'm over here!

Joey: sorry dad i-

Mr. Tribbiani: Joseph Francis Tribbiani you get back in that shower right now!

Joey: wait i-

Mr. Tribbiani: Joey get to the shower seriously there's a woman here show some respect!

Joey runs back into the shower

Mr. Tribbiani:(turns to Rachel) Rachel i apologize for my son!

Rachel: it's ok he's...just...Joey i guess.

She leaves

Mr. Tribbiani: a little too much Joey!

Later on Mr. Tribbiani meets up with Mrs. Tribbiani and they talk for a while and then Mr. Tribbiani goes back to Joey and Chandler's apartment to tell Joey that he plans on reconciling with Mrs. Tribbiani and after that he jumps into the shower. Rachel shows up again.

Rachel: uh Joey where's Chandler?

Joey: bathroom i guess!

Rachel: good!

She goes in and pulls the shower curtain open only to see Mr. Tribbiani instead of Chandler

Rachel pulls the curtain back

Mr. Tribbiani:(screams) Rachel oh my god what the hell?!

Rachel:(sick to her stomach) oh good god Mr. Tribbiani i am so sorry!

Mr. Tribbiani: i knew there were some strange goings ons around here!

Rachel closes the curtain and runs out of the bathroom

Joey: what happened?

Rachel: i just saw your dad's naked body!

She walks out

Joey: uh oh!

After Mr. Tribbiani dries himself up and puts clothes on he comes out to where Joey is

Mr. Tribbiani: do your neighbours know when to let someone shower peacefully?

Joey: i uh i uh-

Mr. Tribbiani: figures you didn't know!

Joey: well how do you feel about reconciling with mom?

Mr. Tribbiani: i'm conflicted!

Joey: wha?

Mr. Tribbiani: i don't know if i want to or if i don't want to!

Joey:(rolls his eyes).

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The One Where Joey's Dad Returns and There's Boobies again

Chapter 2:

The One When Gloria and Joe make up and Dina shows up

After talking it over with Joey and thinking it over by himself Joe decides it is time he make things right with Gloria. So while Joe and Gloria try to make things right and be on good terms, Joey gets a visit from Dina. While Joe and Gloria are happy to see two of their children together and talking, however Dina's visit ends up making Joey extremely jealous as she begins to get more attention from Joe and Gloria mainly from Joe than Joey. Joey goes to the others for help first the women.

(Flashback to chapter 1)

Joey: well how do you feel about reconciling with mom?

Joe: i'm conflicted!

Joey: wha?

Joe: i don't know if i want to or if i don't want to!

Joey:(rolls his eyes).

(out of flashback)

The Next Morning

Joe is in the shower

Joey:(asleep in bed).

He rolls onto his side

Joe:(comes in and pulls the blinds up) Joey Chandler come on time to get up!

Joey:(still asleep) leave me alone i'm sleeping!

Chandler:(still asleep) leave me alone i'm not your son!

Joe:(blows the airhorn).

Joey and Chandler jolt awake

Joey: dad!

Joe: i knew i'd get you up!

He walks out into the hall

Rachel:(comes out barely awake) what the hell?!

Joe: everyone's up(blows the airhorn at her).

Hours later everyone is at central perk and Joey talks about on how he feels after his dad told him he is conflicted about making up with his mom.

Phoebe: what's wrong Joey?

Rachel: this time?!

Joey: my dad again!

Rachel: wait a minute i thought you were on good terms with him!

Joey: i am!

Phoebe: isn't that what you wanted so what's buggin you now?!

Joey: well after i talked to him and asked him how he felt about making up with my mom and he said he was conflicted that he didn't know whether he wanted to or not.

Rachel: so-

Chandler: what's the big deal?

Joey: conflicted my dad conflicted i mean it is either he wants to or doesn't want to and obviously i am getting the feeling he doesn't want to which means he'll live with me for the rest of my natural born life and i can't take anymore of my dad!

Phoebe: why?

Joey: because my dad treats me like a child!

Monica: that's because you're his only boy!

Joey: eh true!

Rachel: it is Joey and you know it!

Ross: yeah i mean go and talk to your dad and try to reason with him instead of being so easily annoyed with him and complaining!

Rachel: you should because after all he is your dad and you only get one biological dad.

Joey: true i'll go talk to him.

He goes back to the apartment and runs fast to get to the door and so fast that when Joe opens the door he falls onto his face

Joey:(runs in and falls down) OUCH!

Joe: you ok son?

Joey:(gets up) yes i am!

Joe: i've been thinking and i-what's botherin you?

Joey: how do you know when something is bothering me?

Joe: the look on your face!

Joey: well it is when you said you were conflicted and i-

Joe: Joey i made up my mind!

Joey: oh dad i knew you couldn't go through!

Joe: actually i can so don't under estimate me and yourself!

Joey: sorry.

Joe: that's better so i made up my mind!

Joey: and?

Joe: i will make things right with your mom.

Joey:(hugs him) oh dad that's the best thing you ever did for me besides anything else!

Joe:(hugs him and kisses him on the head) i'm happy you're happy!

Joey:(continuues hugging him).

Joe: you can let go now!

Joey: no i wanna cherish this moment!

Joe:(hits him on the back of the head).

Joey: ow!

He lets go

Joe: well i am gonna go get into the shower(he walks away but stops and turns around) oh Joey make sure Rachel doesn't pull the curtain back!

Joey: don't worry dad i think she and Chandler are over that game!

Joe: i hope so!

He goes and gets into the shower

Joey sits down and suddenly there is a knock on the door

Joey opens the door

Dina: hi Joey!

Joey: wow Dina what a surprise!

Dina: i heard that mom and dad are reconciling so i decided to visit my big brother!

Joey: wow i'm happy to see you!

Dina: where's dad? where's mom?

Joey: dad is in the shower and mom will be coming later.

Joe comes out of the shower all dressed

Dina: dad!

Joe: Dina(hugs her) i am so happy to see you(kisses her on the head) my baby!

Joey's mood changes from happy to sad

Joe:(hugging Dina).

Joey:(a bit annoyed) uh hi i'm over here!

Joe: i know!

Joey: ok uh you know i am available for two minutes to hug!

Knock at the door

Dina: oh i'll-

Joey: get it too late i did(opens the door) mom!

Gloria: hi Joey(sees Dina) hi Dina(hugs her).

Joey: oh ok uh dad i'm uh over here do you guys see me i uh-

Joey's mood changes into jealousy

Gloria: hi Joe!

Joe: hello Gloria.

Dina starts to get refreshments ready

Joey then goes out to central perk and is greeted by everyone there. They all notice Joey is not at all himself as he is looking either sad or a bit angry. He then talks about on how suddenly when Dina barely came he feels as if she is trying to steal his parents away from him especially Joe.

Monica: hi Joey!

Joey:(a bit peeved) hi!

Chandler: what is it now?

Joey: my sister Dina yeah she just came about an hour ago and already she is just she is just-

Rachel: she is just what?

Joey: ok ok ok(looks into a mirror) i'm a man(turns back to them) my sister Dina is stealing my dad!

Phoebe: isn't that what you wanted?

Joey: no she is taking my place!

Monica: Joey she barely got here so don't jump to conclusions!

Joey: Monica that simpleton of a sister is stealing my mom and dad mainly my dad!

Monica: Joey what is with the jealousy?

Joey: the point is, is that i was just barely getting on good terms with my dad and already Dina comes in and snatches him away just like back in my childhood!

Rachel: Joey you shouldn't feel that way i mean maybe you-

Joey: well i do feel that way and it is not fair!

Phoebe: listen to you getting all burned up and angry Joey you should tell your dad you feel that way.

Joey: like he'll suddenly believe me!

Rachel: he will Joey!

Monica: and it is best to do it now than never!

Phoebe: because if you don't you'll bottle up a lot of anger!

Joey ponders for a brief minute

Joey:(sighs) alright but i'll have to tell him when he is alone!

Phoebe: good idea Joey.

Then Joey goes back to his apartment and Joe opens the door and he notices Joey is not the same as he first was

Joe: hi son.

Joey ignores him

Joe: i said hi son.

Joey:(monotonously) hi dad.

Joe: son what's bothering you?

Joey: how do you know something is bothering me?

Joe: because your demeanor has changed from happy to sad or angry so what's bothering you?

Joey: well uh you see dad i-

Joe: spit it out son tell me what's wrong.

Joey: i uh i uh when Dina came and uh you and mom were giving her more attention i uh got a little um i got a little uhhh...

Joe: Joey for the love of god tell me how you felt!

Joey: but i-

Joe: i'm not gonna get mad or anything just spit it out.

Joey: i-

Joe: it's ok to be honest Joey like i said i won't get mad but if you lie to me that's gonna be a different story!

Joey:(sighs) i got jealous!

Joe: jealous?! why in god's name would you get jealous?

Joey: i know dad it's not like well yes it is like me because i have always felt that you favored her over me and that's why i have spent most of my child, teen, and adult years trying to find a way to prove myself worthy to you and i guess i'm not that good of a son i thought i was and i mean Dina is perfect in her own way, mom is perfect in her own way, and you are perfect in your own way and i try to be like you because i grew up thinking you were like god and i know it sounds immature of me to say this but it really hurts knowing and thinking that you think i am a worthless child of yours and Dina and the rest are perfect and better than me and that's why i sometimes make stupid choices and sometimes get myself in a predicament because i believe i will come out victorius and i will prove to you that i am perfect and worthy to be your son and(tries to fight back tears in his eyes) and if i can't please you then i can't please anybody and i try to be perfect i try i really try but i don't succeed as i screw up on everything and i still am trying my hardest to prove myself to you dad and i am sorry i got jealous i am so so sorry.

Joe takes a minute before responding as he lets Joey's words sink in and his son's words really touched his heart and it was hurting him to see his son in this state of mind and personality

Joe:(pulls Joey into a hug).

Joey wraps his arms around his dad

Joe: Joey you should never ever ever feel you need to prove yourself to me because you know what we're all unique in our own ways and we're not all categorized as the perfect this or the perfect that no son we all have one thing that others don't and you Joey you have one thing that Dina, your mom, and your sisters don't have you even have something i don't have just like Dina has something you don't have and i have something you don't have basically we all have things that the others of us don't have and you should never ever feel as if Dina is trying to take over your spot because nobody in our family has a favorite and least favorite child and i am so sorry you thought that you needed to find a way to please but you don't son you don't have to act like a 4 year old child or like a 16 year old, or even like a baby just to get my love because i have the same love for you ever since the day and even before you were born and i have been proud of you even before you came into this world and before i met you and i don't ever ever want you to put your life on the line just to get a point across or try to please me and i don't want you to continue your stupid choices because that is not a way of pleasing anyone and to top it all off you're not here to please anyone but yourself and i will always be proud of you no matter how old or young you were and are because even when you're say 100 years of age i will still be proud of you and you're still my boy and don't you ever forget that son because you are unique in your own way and you special qualities that nobody else has and don't ever let someone snatch your pride from you ever and don't ever think somebody is taking your spot because you still have that spot and you still are unique and i still love you and i was only happy to see Dina as i hadn't seen her in a while but just because i showed her attention doesn't mean i love you less and it'd be the same for her if i showed you attention i don't love her less so please don't ever feel that way son because you're my number one besides her, your mom, and your other sisters.

He then gives Joey a kiss on the head

Joey has tears in his eyes and soon enough without a doubt starts crying uncontrollably

Joe:(rubs Joey's back in comfort) it's ok son it's ok let it out i'm here.

In the hallway Chandler, Monica, Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe all heard what Joe and Joey said to eachother and are softly crying as well

On the other side of the hall way Gloria and Dina come to where the others are crying

Gloria: why are you guys crying?

Rachel: because you should have heard what Joey and his dad said to eachother.

Dina: i wonder what that was?

Gloria: i don't know.

They both go in and hear crying

Gloria: the crying is coming from the bedroom over there.

They go inside the bedroom

Gloria:(sees Joe with his arms wrapped around Joey) Joe!

Joe: i'll tell you later.

Although Gloria tried not to show it but it was breaking her heart seeing her son in tears

Gloria goes to the kitchen as the crying is too much for her

Dina: dad what's wrong with Joey?

Joe: nothing he's just having his moment that's all.

Dina: ok as long as he is gonna be alright and is he gonna be alright?

Joe: he'll be fine Dina he'll be fine.

Dina: ok.

She goes to the living room

Joey:(crying softly) sorry for cryin like this dad.

Joe: no son don't be sorry you needed to get it out of your system just like sometimes i need to as well and your mom, Dina, Rachel, Chandler, Ross, Monica, and Phoebe and all of them we all need to get it out of our system and it's better in tears than anger.

Joey: alright.

Although Joe tried not to show it but it was just tearing him to pieces and shattering his heart hearing his son say that to him and hearing his son cry and he is on the verge of crying as well but decides to save it for Gloria

Joe continues to rub Joey's back in comfort

In the living room Dina is also trying hard not to show how much it was tearing her apart seeing her big brother cry and it has gotten er on the verge of crying but she is trying to fight off her emotions as Gloria is trying to fight hers off as well

In the hall way Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe are back inside Rachel and Monica's apartment and are all sitting on the couch and talking

Monica: wow i have never ever cried like that since my first heart break.

Phoebe: wow i never knew Joey felt that way!

Rachel: he sure hid it from us i'll say.

Chandler: that's a first for me crying.

Ross: me too.

Monica: Ross you cry every time you stub your toe.

Ross: i do not!

Monica: i was just teasing!

Ross:(rolls his eyes).

Phoebe: poor Joey!

Rachel: i know but it's a good thing he told his dad how he felt!

Monica: true because his dad would have never known that unless Joey told him in which Joey did.

Phoebe: i wonder if Joey will be alright tomorrow!

To Be Continued...


End file.
